deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Terrence Kyne
For the log made by Dr. Kyne, see Dr. Kyne (Log). Dr. Terrence Kyne was the Chief Science Officer of the USG Ishimura. Biography Little is known about Terrence Kyne's early life, beyond his marriage to Amelia Kyne. Discovery of the Red Marker It is also known he was a devout and high-ranking Unitologist, evidenced by his selection by the Church to assist Captain Matthius in the retrieval of the Marker from Aegis VII. To that end, Kyne had been installed as the Chief Science Officer of the USG Ishimura by the Church, his purpose being to analyze the Marker and ensure its safe recovery. The Second Aegis 7 Incident While Kyne was initially quite eager about this, his enthusiasm soon turned to horror when he learned of the chaos that had befallen the colony upon the Marker's discovery. Kyne, notably (in stark contrast to other Unitologists aboard the Ishimura) sought to assist the colony with its problems, going so far as to openly question the validity of the Church of Unitology, suggesting the Marker should not be brought aboard the ship until its nature could be determined. Revelations With the Necromorphs infesting the ship and the Communications relay having been sabotaged (most likely by Matthius), Kyne sought to bring the situation under control and confronted Captain Matthius. When Matthius revealed he wished to bring the Marker back to Earth (and thus the Necromorphs as well), Kyne attempted to have the Captain arrested. With two crew members holding Matthius, Kyne proceeded to inject him with a sedative to ensure the Captain could not hurt himself or others. While the film and the game differ on the exact details of what followed, both yielded the same result: Kyne (Whether by accident or by intent) pierced the Captain's ocular cavity with the needle, resulting in his death. The crewmembers present immediately sought to arrest Kyne; though Kyne seemed to have eluded capture. Now attempting to reach the Marker and find a way to stop the growing infestation, Kyne held a crew member hostage and demanded access to the Marker. Upon failing this, Kyne realized the Necromorphs could no longer be contained; to ensure the infection didn't spread, he would have to destroy the ship. Sabotage Proceeding with his plan, Kyne launched most of the escape shuttles aboard the ship and damaged the propulsion and navigation systems of the Executive shuttle in order to prevent anyone from escaping (Kyne launching the escape pods is dubious due to him been present on the bridge at the time they where launched, whilst still in a state of shock over the captain's demise). Upon successfully completing this task, Kyne endeavored to disable the gravity centrifuge, fuel lines, and guidance computers for the Ishimura, disabling the first two but failing to do so with the guidance computers due to the intervention of P.C.S.I. Security Commander Alissa Vincent. It is around this point in time Kyne ceased his sabotaging of the ship, due to the revelation related to Kyne by the hallucination of his dead wife (The Marker) that the Necromorphs could be contained if the Marker was returned to its pedestal. Ironically, by disabling all the shuttles on the ship, Kyne had made it so he could not return the Marker to the planet. The solution to this problem however, soon presented itself, in the form of Isaac Clarke. Redemption After observing Isaac's progress through the ship and learning that Isaac was attempting to repair the Executive shuttle with the singularity core from the USM Valor, Kyne contacted Isaac and implored him to help fix the shuttle and return the Marker. Furthermore, Kyne asked Isaac to find the navigation cards needed for the shuttle, telling Isaac that he would not allow access to the shuttle until this was done. Isaac complied with Kyne's wishes, proceeding to meet with Kyne. Kyne told Isaac that it was he who had sabotaged the ship, and then showed Isaac a video of the Hive Mind. Having Isaac repair the shuttle, Kyne transported it to the cargo bay and prepared it for take-off while Isaac loaded the Marker onto the shuttle. Completing this, Isaac attempted to meet up with Kyne again, but before the two could get on the shuttle Kyne was shot by Kendra Daniels, who then escaped with the Marker and the shuttle. Kyne, falling to his knees, reached out his arms and gasped out for Amelia to come back to him, before collapsing and dying. Trivia *Terrence Kyne is voiced by Keith Szarabajka, both in the game and in the movie. *Dr. Kyne is the first person in Dead Space to use the term Necromorph. *In the Italian version he is voiced by famous horror movie directer Dario Argento. *In Dead Space, Kyne's hair appears shorter than in Downfall. *Although he is shot from the side, the wound is on his chest and there is no exit wound on his back. *It is noteworthy that Kyne's mental state and hallucinations of his dead wife - including having a conversation with her which Isaac witnesses through a window while there is clearly no one there - is most similar to Isaac's own situation of all characters. While it is not yet revealed at the time of Kyne's death, his belief that Amelia is there is a strong foreshadowing of the revelation of Isaac's insanity. *In Dead Space 2, Dr. Kyne is the narrator of Previously on Dead Space, a video that recaps the events of the series so far. *His name refers to Liet-Kynes, the 2nd Imperial planetologist of Arrakis from Frank Herbert´s science fiction novel ''Dune''. *He was probably one of the last survivors of the USG Ishimuras Crew. Not counting Gabe Weller, who had escaped earlier, but is possibly killed 3 years later during the sprawl incident. Gallery Image:Dr_kyne_dsdownfall.jpg|Dr Kyne prior to the events of Dead Space File:Deadspace-hospital-bed.jpeg|The choice File:Kyne's_death.png|Kyne dies after being shot by Kendra. Nurse, Leggio and Doctor Kyne.PNG|Dr Kyne speaking with the red haired nurse Sources Category:Characters Category:USG Ishimura Crew Members Category:Unitologists